With the rapid development of optical fiber communication technology, the self-healing protection ability of the wavelength division optical network has become increasingly important. Thanks to the protection switching, the wavelength division optical network protection can ensure that service will not be interrupted in the case that the device or optical fiber link is abnormal. The wavelength division optical network protection comprises two protection types: multiplexing section protection and channel section protection.
Regardless of whether the wavelength division optical network is based on the channel section protection or the multiplexing section protection, in order to detect whether the working line and the protection line are normal or not, the optical network protection device needs to detect the performance parameter values of the service signal to judge whether the switching conditions are met or not, and when the switching conditions are met, the optical network protection device provides the optical network protection. For example, when using the optical power as the performance parameter, since the optical power thresholds configured for the multiplexing section protection and the channel section protection are different, the hardware devices implementing whether the switching conditions are met or not are also different, that is, when the protection types applied in the wavelength division optical network are different, it needs to configure different types of optical network protection devices, thus the costs are increased.